Murrit Turkin
Murrit Turkin, also known by his Skorpe handle, , is one of the trolls in Vast Error. His associated alchemic sigil is Lead and his horns are shaped like rods with flipped protrusions on the top. Upwards on the right and downwards on the left. In his youth, Murrit was a salesman who sold pieces of the Frog Temple near his hive for profit. Upon making a deal with White Noise to rebuild the temple and notify his group of friends after he finished, he was awakened on the moon of Derse where he was apprehended by a group of con men known as the Dead Shufflers and held hostage to the Black Queen. The game's Jack Noir, known as Scathing Sharper, took a liking to Murrit rather quickly and as such acted as a sort of mentor to him, teaching him how they operated and turning him into a feared member of their gang and the remaining sea troll hierarchy. Some time afterward, Murrit sold them out into servitude or hiding and completely changed his personality in some capacity before the events of the story began. He was the fifth troll introduced and, as a Time player, one of the two players meant to usher the game into the players along with the session's Space player. Biography Personality and Traits Murrit is a troll with a complex personality, being generally hard to decipher due to his penchant for misdirecting and confusing people. He presents an over-the-top front of being a skeevy and perverted troll with a love of all forms of debauchery. He deliberately speaks in a round-about way that often leaves the people he interacts with confused and frustrated for the most part. Not much is know about his actual personality, to the point that Murrit himself may not be sure of his true interests and demeanor. Murrit has little to no interest in the hierarchy of blood-castes and sea-dweller nobility, find both concepts completely irrelevant and outdated on a dying planet with a critically endangered sea-dweller population (to the frustration of a certain magenta-blooded troll). True to this disdain for the pecking order, Murrit tries to treat everyone equally, rarely giving anyone any special treatment. Among Murrit's interests are spying on his friends, playing Anthropormuncipality with Laivan, robotics, antagonizing/helping Dismas and pretending to be into troll hentai. In the past, Murrit had behaved more in-line with the supposed standards of his blood caste, but has since abandoned the facade for reasons unknown. Relationships Dismas Mersiv Murrit and Dismas are Kismeses, and share the standard, mutually antagonistic relationship with one another. Murrit appears to have a tough-love stance towards Dismas, regularly helping Dismas in a round-about, incomprehensible manner through the use of his Boobdrone, while Dismas generally acts like he's completely tired of Murrit's bullshit, but goes along with it anyway. Murrit appears to be physically aggressive with Dismas, but this may be a form of hate-flirting on Dismas' part. Laivan Ferroo Laivan is one of Murrit's closest friends, with the two sharing a passion for Anthropormuncipality and a destiny in leading everyone to play the game they recovered from the Frog Ruins. Laivan is one of the few trolls who isn't put off my Murrit's bizarre quirks and Murrit is often more honest around Laivan. Taz Taz is one of the few trolls to not be immediately put off by Murrit's scummy, perverted facade, to the point that she's actually somewhat fond of the sea-dweller. Despite this, Taz will not put up with any of Murrit's bullshit and is ready to drop his ass whenever he's not being helpful. Murrit on the other hand enjoys toying with Taz and her temper, but does try his best to actually be helpful to her once in a while. This is however, undercut by his constant mention of Taz's rumblespheres. grandioseSaturation Murrit does not like grandioseSaturation. Murrit makes a point of annoying or ignoring GS whenever possible. Conversely, GS is frustrated with Murrit's refusal to behave like a proper seadweller, and regularly tries to boss Murrit around. Ellsee Raines For reasons unknown, Murrit greatly dislikes Ellsee, and distrusts her even more so, to the point that Murrit actively tries to keep Ellsee out of the game. Trivia